The customary manner of manufacturing spark chambers includes the use of both inorganic and organic materials. Typically, such spark chambers utilize Be-Cu wire and glass-ceramic materials bonded with epoxy materials to form the desired configuration. The printed circuits formed on the spark chamber frames are printed on epoxy fiberglass boards.
One disadvantage of these prior art devices is that by using both inorganic and organic materials the thermal expansion of the materials is different and because these spark chambers are subjected to temperature changes in space and during manufacture, the bonded joints and connections produce cracking and warping. Such cracking and warping causes premature failure and decalibration of the spark chamber frame.
Another disadvantage of such prior art devices is that when used in space experiments they are required to operate in an ionizing gas mixture for relatively long periods of time. By using the conventional organic bonding epoxies and the epoxy fiberglass printed circuit boards outgassing occurs which tends to contaminate the gas reducing spark efficiency and thereby producing inaccurate readings from the associated detectors. To correct this deficiency the gas introduced into the spark chamber must be continuously resupplied to decontaminate the chamber. This requires additional gas to be carried in the spacecraft and once the gas is expended the spark chamber is useless. Thus, these type spark chambers increase the cost and weight of the spacecraft and insure only a limited life which may be too short for many space missions.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide an improved spark chamber frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide a spark chamber frame that maintains substantially the same coefficient of thermal expansion throughout.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spark chamber frame that is substantially immune to cracking and warping.
A further object of this invention is to provide a spark chamber frame that is relatively simple, light weight, and low in cost.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a spark chamber frame that is substantially immune to outgassing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a spark chamber frame that utilizes only inorganic materials in its manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a spark chamber frame and integral printed circuitry that is completely manufactured from inorganic materials.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a spark chamber frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an all inorganic spark chamber frame that will not crack or warp during the manufacturing process.